


Movie, Move Me

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Date Night, F/M, Scary Movies, post-drae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night in Towa City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie, Move Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Livi!! Please enjoy some awkward Tofu makeouts~  
> (I know it's early, but I wanted you to have it now!)
> 
>    
> Warning: Brief mention of a tiny bit of blood, though I didn't think it was enough to tag for.

Fukawa let out another squeak, this time muffled by the throw pillow.

For someone who had seen so much carnage during the Towa City incident, Fukawa was still so sensitive about the sight of blood, especially when it was only a mere fabrication created for a television screen, Togami thought to himself. He was finding it difficult to focus on the movie what with her constant fussing drawing his attention to the girl seated beside him every few minutes. It was getting to the point where found himself watching her expressions rather than the movie, even during the few moments when she was quiet.

During the sad scenes, her lip would twitch, causing her mole to waggle in an interesting way that other people may have been tempted to call _charming_. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that perhaps her frown stemmed from sympathy for the characters, however he knew Fukawa well enough to know her typical reaction to bad writing. At other times, when an explosion burst onto the screen, Togami could see it reflecting off of her glasses in the dim room.

Togami couldn’t even remember the name of the ridiculous film. Komaru had picked it out, having found it under the bed of their current apartment’s original owner. Unfortunately for her, Fukawa soon informed the girl that the video was rated R18, therefore sending the young teen off to their shared room to read manga for the evening instead.

The movie was on a relic of a VHS tape; Togami was quite shocked that the apartment was home to a functioning VCR at all. Just how poor were these people, Togami had asked, aghast, to not have a Blu-ray player in every room?

Komaru had then explained that some people were just old-school; it made them feel cool or special, like when she would read manga from the 90s.

As Togami listened to the whirring of the ancient VCR fighting to be heard over Fukawa's squeals, he wondered again just why the fictional bloodbath upset her so. He tried to remember what Naegi had said just before Togami had left to stay with the girls in Towa. Between some prattle about _hope_ or _the power of friendship,_ Togami could now remember him saying something about 'putting himself in other peoples' shoes'.

On the topic of Naegi, he was also the main reason that Togami found himself on this couch in the first place. After leaving Fukawa behind in Towa, she and Togami had began to video chat each day. At first, the topic of conversation had been nothing more than updates on the situation in Towa, however before Togami even realised it, the conversations had grown longer and longer, at times lasting for hours. Hopes for the future after rebuilding, complaints about the Naegi siblings getting on their respective nerves, what they had had for lunch, talks anything and everything came back and forth through their laptop speakers. Eventually, Togami had agreed to take Fukawa on as a probationary girlfriend, surprising himself even more than Fukawa. Upon hearing of this, Naegi had suggested that Togami head back to Towa in order to ‘check on Komaru’ for him. Kirigiri agreed, and off Togami was sent... sent to watch horror films in a tiny apartment, while seated on a flea-bitten couch, with a child reading manga in the other room (even if she was only four years younger than them), as if they were some sort of family, of all things.

He now considered for a time before posing himself with a possibility- Could it be that, even though Fukawa had handled herself and did what needed to be done around the masses of dead strewn about the city, seeing such a sight truly had upset her, especially since she was already fearful of blood to begin with? Therefore, even though the film was fictional, it still reminded her of such things? Togami was feeling quite proud of himself by the time the next on-screen zombie attack hit. Now that he figured out the problem, he would just need to find a solution. Yelling at Fukawa to stop squealing would most certainly be the wrong thing to do, even if it were his first instinct. Perhaps something positive would distract her from the upsetting scenes, something she would enjoy?

In a sudden fit of inspiration, Togami grasped his girlfriend by the shoulders, drawing her lips into his own.

Though her lips were slightly chapped, and his were perhaps a bit stiff, he thought it wasn't too shabby of an effort, all-in-all, especially considering that he had no prior frame of reference. Fukawa seemed to enjoy it, at any rate, body tensing from the initial surprise, before softening and returning the effort, though perhaps a little more sloppily than Togami would have preferred.

Feeling quite confident at this point, Togami tried to recalled how the couple in the movie had proceeded earlier- _Ah, yes_.

Keeping one hand on her shoulder, he ventured the other up under her shirt (a clean one- he had brought her fresh clothing with him to Towa; he was certain that she would have forgotten to change otherwise). At this point, however, he reached a slight dilemma- there were two of the things, which would she prefer him to touch? Did people tend to even have a preference?

His moment of hesitation lasted just long enough for Fukawa’s line of vision to wander, resulting in her catching the TV screen from the corner of her eye.

_“Mmph!”_

_“Grgh!”_

As Fukawa jerked her head away, Togami could suddenly taste a slight tang of blood on his inner lip.

“B-Byakuya-sama! I’m so sorry!” Fukawa clasped her hands over her own mouth in horror. “P-punish me however-“

She was cut off by a burst of laughter emanating from the hallway.

“You two could have just turned the movie off instead,” Komaru said, wiping tears from her eyes as she entered the room, reaching from the remote.

She had clearly witnessed the entire scene. For a brief moment, Togami entertained a wild fantasy of telling Naegi that there had been one last Monokuma roaming the city… _“Your sister... It was tragic…“_

He was brought back to reality by Fukawa scolding her young friend.

“We told you to stay in the bedroom!” she hissed. "That movie was for mature adults only!"

Komaru shrugged as Fukawa began to frantically blot at Togami's lip with a wad of tissues.

_The end_


End file.
